m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Thracian War
Background Following the Mount Fuji War, the factions of eastern Upper Carpathia started to band together around the Byzantine leadership and their Saphirian allies to try to block both Norman and Korean encroaches on the region, specially since they allied and looked on their neighboors as easy targets. It was so, that the scenario was set for what was to come. The Beginning-Norman Scouts Engage The commencement of the Thracian War began with Norman scouts probing the Thracian country side for weakness. Scout Pgriff92 attempted to assault ChonGojDragonski but was chased off by Ultrasonic95. Thrace then issued a warning, asking Normandy to stay out of Thracian land. Normandie seemed unfazed by the Thracian requests and brushed it aside. The next day, the same scout attempted to get a closer look and was slain by ChonGojDragonski in defense. In response a group of armored Norman soldiers went into Thracian territory and began to assault their members with snowballs. Thracian citizens responded with lethal force and a minor skirmish occurred. The results of the skirmish was one Norman death and two Thracian deaths. Thrace leaders responded by setting the faction on high alert, and diplomatic talks began with most of the server condemning the actions of Norman troops and Normandie backing off. Though Thrace remained on high alert, they thought the worst was over. North Korean Surprise Attack-Declaration of War The next day at around noon Ultrasonic95 attempted to sell some of the rare and valuable Slime Balls Thrace had obtained. North Korea responded with interest, and after a bit of haggling the two agreed on a price, with North Korean Member agreeing to come and pick up the Slime Balls. In reality, it was a surprise attack. The Elite North Korean Task Force began to sneak to the coordinates given to them. As they moved toward Thracian land an event occurred that almost bode disaster for the North Korean forces. Unknowingly, the North Korean Task Force had stumbled onto into Byzantium territory. They were reprimanded and forced to freeze otherwise they'd be slaughtered. Byzantium forces sent messages to there Thracian allies asking what to do with the North Korean Task Force. In a move that most likely cost Thrace the war, Ultrasonic95 said to let them through as they were a peaceful trading group. The New Byzantium Army reluctantly let them through, and the relieved North Korean Task Force went on its way. As the North Korean Task force approached Thracian land, another member of Thrace logged off. There was now only three people left online, and they wouldn't get a better opportunity than this. The North Korean Task Force quickly set up on the unarmed Thracian members and massacred them. They then proceeded to sack the entire city of Elis. The war had begun. First Engagements-Norman Declaration of War The North Korean quickly fled as soon as the city of Elis was sacked. The New Byzantine Army, Saphirian Guard, and two Thracian Raidders attempted to hunt them down but the North Korean Task Force managed to escape. The New Byzantine Army and Saphirian Guard decided to circle around and head to Fiji in an attempt to manage to locate the North Korean Task Force, while the Thracian Raiders headed back to Elis. Meanwhile the North Koreans had a plan. The North Korean Task Force was not in fact heading for Fiji they instead circled around and met up with the Norman Knights. Together they sneaked over to Thrace, which while now on alert, was heavily outnumbered, and massacred the population there, except for two members, Gihadflab and Jamesmacjimmy. The two managed to escape and headed to Byzantium to say what had happened. Meanwhile back at Thrace three members were being constantly killed over a confusion in the rules. Major manpower losses were taken by Thrace due to these people putting them all but under 30%. Back at Byzantium the New Byzantium Army and Saphirian Guard were prepping for war. The two Thracian Raiders had managed to successfully made it to Byzantium and they were ready to liberate Thrace. Rhuziang who was a neutral ally of Thrace sent in a mercenary them selves. The leader of Rhuziang himself Tib_Dee_Max was here to help out the Thracian cause. The Byzantium and USSR forces were guided by the two Thracian Raiders through the deadly Nether right by the portals that led to Elis. Back in Elis one member, ChonGojDragonski managed to kill his guard and run for it. He managed to escape through the portal where he saw the Byzantium forces getting ready and he was also armed. After a bit of prep the forces were ready. The New Byzantium Army and the Saphirian Guard were ready for there first taste of battle. The two forces met in the streets of Elis and after a heavily intense battle every single member of the Democratic People's Army and Norman Knights were slaughtered except for Fanta_Kalvs who managed to escape. The First major engagement of the Thracian War, was an Allied Victory. Minor Skirmish's, Scouts Head Out, North Korean & Norman Counter Attack The New Byzantium Army and Thracian Raiders gave chase after the fleeing Fanta_Kalvs. A minor skirmish ensued with Fanta_Kalvs dying and the person who killed him was slain by Atlas_Jackal. Both sides returned to their bases and prepared. Back at the Thracian base, the Thracians were preparing scouts to locate the enemy base to take the fight to the enemy. Lead scout ChonGojDragonski headed out and managed to locate the Norman base and then the North Korean base before being killed while trying to head back to Elis with the cords. Sadly it was too late for the North Koreans and the co-ordinates were told. Minor skirmishes were ensuing throughout the land and at one point with only two members of Thrace being on North Korea attacked and took Thrace again wwhile those two members fled to the hidden base of Portland. Luckily, nothing of value was at Elis so the North Koreans had to stay content with holding the town. Little happened then, except for a sortie led by the Thracian Raiders and Saphirian Guard. They banded together and managed to retake Thrace. The battle was another allied victory, resulting in the recapturing of Elis. Sadly, the North Koreans weren't going to let that stand. The North Koreans launched a counterattack and in a quick skirmish killed the defenders at Byzantium and sacked the city with for all its wealth. Though the Allies had won most of the major battles and skirmishes that had happened, they were losing the war manpower wise, both Byazantium and Thrace took heavy manpower losses. Things were looking grim. Thracian Surrender and Vassalization-North Korea continued war on Byzantium On the third day, Thrace officially signed their surrender. Their reason was because they did not want to force this war upon their allies, as they had already taken horrific losses. The terms were hammered out between Gigledon and Gihadflab the North Korean and Thracian commanders. The terms were, - Thrace becomes an official Vassal of North Korea. - North Korea stops the War on Byzantium - Thrace must drop its allies and may not ally anyone without express permission of North Korea. - Thrace must refer to North Korea for any and all private business. The terms were harsh but Gihadflab claimed the lives of their allies was worth it. Later North Korea defied the terms of the treaty by declaring war on Byzantium and Thrace slowly died as most of its members trickled out in a few days because of their distaste of being a vassal of North Korea. The Thracian War was finished, with the end result leaving Thrace effectively destroyed.